Magnet
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Mereka bertolak belakang, mereka berbeda jalur hidup, mereka berbeda pola pikiran, mereka berbeda sudut pandang—tetapi kenapa itu sangat menarik bagi mereka?. — AkaWaka ‹1/2›


_**Title **_**: **_**M**__**agnet**__**  
>Pairing<strong>_ : **A**ka**W**aka_**  
>Eyeshield 21 <strong>__belongs with __**Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
>Warning<strong>_:_**OOC**__ness, __**no**__ musical metaphors (Akaba), semi-__**AU**__, _kumpulan_ drabble__, __fluff _gagal?, _side-story_ dari _**Psychologist Life**__.__**  
>Summary<strong>_: Mereka bertolak belakang, mereka berbeda jalur hidup, mereka berbeda pola pikiran, mereka berbeda sudut pandang—tetapi kenapa itu sangat menarik bagi mereka?. — AkaWaka ‹1/2›_**  
>Don't like? Don't read!<br>RnR, please?  
>Notes <strong>_**: **jangan pukul saya, ini hanya pelampiasan karena _writer-block_. Hanya _just for fun,_ kok. :)

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

_**Magnet**_ © **Miharu Koyama**

**...**

* * *

><p>.<strong>O<strong>.

Mereka berbeda.

Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi; bagaikan kolaborasi antara seng berkarat bernyanyi dan ban bocor mengeluarkan airnya (heh?), mengikuti irama; bagaikan simfoni rayuan angin yang menggoda rumput untuk berdansa di balik tirai emas sang mentari, mereka bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan magnet yang saling bertautan.

Mereka berbeda pola pikiran.

Sang pemuda berpikir musik adalah segalanya, sang gadis berpikir dia payah soal musik; pemuda itu mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya, gadis itu sulit menyembunyikan perasaannya; pemuda berparas tampan itu maniak terhadap gitar, gadis berparas ayu itu maniak terhadap berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

Mereka bertolak jalur hidup.

Pemuda itu seorang psikolog; seseorang yang diajarkan tentang jenis-jenis perasaan manusia, taktik dalam membuat soal-soal tes IQ, pengamat berbagai ekspresi manusia (dan lainnya). Gadis itu seorang sekretaris sebuah perusahaan; seseorang yang diajarkan untuk bagaimana menulis cepat dengan hasil bagus, mengurus berkas secara efisien, sigap dalam segala urusan dalam pekerjaannya, bagaimana menghadapi bos yang complain soal pekerjaannya.

(Mereka bagaikan kedua kutub magnet yang **saling bertautan**.)

Mereka berbeda sudut pandang.

Bagi sang pemuda; perbuatan itu salah, bagi sang gadis; perbuatan itu benar (dan mereka selalu beragumen siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah).

Bagi pemuda itu menarik—begitu juga bagi gadis itu.

Itu sebuah tantangan bagi mereka—walaupun mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka saling menarik satu sama lain.

Mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat—dan tidak ada bisa yang memungkiri itu walaupun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar tentang itu.

(Sebenarnya mereka berdua itu saling jatuh cinta.)

* * *

><p>.<strong>i<strong>.

_Musik adalah segalanya_, itu bagi Akaba.

Dia tidak pernah bisa melepas gitar kesayangannya dari pelukannya. Setiap hari, dia selalu membawanya; kemanapun, dimanapun, kapanpun.

Mereka sudah seperti kekasih—"Hei, kau iri?" sebuah sindiran terlontar darinya—yang tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Rutinitasnya simpel; bangun, membersihkan gitarnya, mandi, berangkat kerja, pulang—jika berpapasan dengan Wakana di jalan, mereka pasti akan memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama—ke rumahnya, memetik gitarnya sembari menyanyi kecil, tidur.

Semua jenis musik; dia hafal, semua kunci gitar; dia ahlinya, dalam ilmu psikologis; jangan tanya, dia lulusan terbaik, semua jenis gitar, kualitas gitar; bertanyalah kepadanya, dia penasihat yang baik.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dia tidak mengerti.

Apa sebenarnya makna musik jantungnya [_degdegdeg_] ketika dia berada di sisi Wakana?

(bah, kapan kau bisa sadar?)

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>ii<strong>.

Wakana tidak mengerti musik.

Dia hanya bisa menikmati musik—yang menurutnya enak didengar—tanpa mengerti maksudnya. Dia tidak tahu cara memetik gitar, dia tidak tahu bagaimana membunyikan rekorder, dia payah dalam soal pianika, dia tidak bisa membaca partiatur piano dan memainkan piano—parahnya, dia hanya mendapatkan semprotan dari guru musiknya dikarenakan dia sudah merusak piano sekolah beberapa kali.

Dia tidak berbakat dalam hal musik.

Tapi Wakana tahu, dia bisa mengerti makna musik jantungnya [_degdegdeg_] ketika berada di samping Akaba.

Gadis itu jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berambut merah itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>iii<strong>.

Akaba selalu merasa kesal bila Wakana mulai keluar karakter.

Keluar karakter yang dulu di kenalnya; gugupan, tidak berani bicara ke laki-laki (hei, ini sifat Karin), rajin, bersemangat, tidak pantang menyerah, orang yang selalu enggan, selalu bertingkah sembrono.

Tapi yang dia lihat sekarang; tukang penjitak, selalu beradu mulut dengannya, seenaknya sendiri, selalu meledeknya dengan 'Abaka', tukang makan (anehnya dia tidak pernah terlihat gemuk), sembrono.

Tapi inilah yang dia suka darinya, karena Wakana hanya bertingkah seperti itu kepadanya.

Hanya kepada Akaba.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>iii<strong>.

Wakana terkena hyportemia.

Terkutuklah untuk angin malam musim dingin yang sudah menyelinap melewati jendela kamarnya dengan nakal, dia tidak akan bisa berangkat bekerja besok pagi.

Dia melirik jam, pukul 01.19 a.m..

Dia meringkuk di balik selimutnya, tidak berhasil. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil. Dengan susah payah, dia mengambil ponsel bermodel _flip-flap_ putih miliknya untuk menelepon Ibunya. Dia terdiam sejenak, _tidak, aku tidak boleh merepotkan Ibu_,batinnya sembari menggeleleng. Dia—dengan asal—memilih salah satu kontak di ponselnya dan meneleponnya.

"_Malam. Di sini Akaba Hayato. Ada apa, Wakana?"_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>iv<strong>.

"Aku akan segera ke apartemenmu, akan kubawakan obat untukmu," Akaba merespon sembari mengambil obat di kotak P3K miliknya.

'_Ti-tidak usah repot-repot! Siapa yang sakit? Aku tida—achoo!'_

"Berhentilah bersikap sembrono seperti itu, aku akan segera kesana," Akaba kembali merespon sembari mengambil jaket merahnya dan berjalan keluar apatonya.

"_Kau yang sembrono! Jam segini tidak ada kereta yang beroprasi!"_

"Aku akan berjalan ke sana."

"_Kau gila!"_

"Aku tidak gila. Berhentilah mengoceh, kau hanya bisa memperparah hyportemiamu, kau tahu?"

'_Ayolah, berpikir rasional! Tokyo dan Stasiun Shinjuku itu jauh!'_

"Kulakukan apapun agar penyakitmu sembuh."

"…_bodoh!"_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>v<strong>.

Wakana _cengo_.

Hei, jangan bilang jika Akaba sudah pantas untuk pergi ke psikater untuk otaknya yang sudah eror.

Wakana menggeleleng pelan, dia kembali meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. _Dia tidak mungkin datang, bodoh sekali bila dia datang pada jam segini_, dia membatin sembari mencoba untuk tidur.

_Ting tong._

Wakana mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, _siapa?_

"Wakana, bukakan pintunya!"

Dia hafal suara itu, sangat hafal.

Itu suara Akaba.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>vi<strong>.

Akaba orang yang nekat.

Oh, ayolah! Tidak ada orang normal yang akan menempuh jarak sejauh sepuluh kilo meter dengan jalan kaki di tengah hujan salju seperti ini!

Akaba—dengan mantel merahnya—keluar dari apatonya dan mulai berjalan menembus salju di sana. Nekat, ya, dia nekat.

Nekat untuk cinta itu wajar, 'kan?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>vii<strong>.

Wakana tidak habis pikir, _kenapa orang cuek seperti Akaba mau datang ke rumahnya malam-malam—ketika seharusnya dia sudah beristirahat?_, pikiran itu terus berkelebat di otaknya, _kenapa?_

"Hei?" Akaba menyadarkan lamunan Wakana, "kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Wakana menggeleleng, "hanya heran saja, orang sepertimu mau datang malam-malam ke apartemenku—jalan kaki lagi."

Akaba mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak paham?"

Akaba menggeleleng.

"Untuk pr," lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil. Akaba mencibirnya. "sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Nanti pagi kau kerja, 'kan?"

Akaba bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Dia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan terlihat berbicara kepada seseorang.

"…ya, maaf Kotaro. Bisa kau pasang papan 'hari ini tutup' di depan klinik? Pagi ini sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa praktek, ada urusan mendadak. Ah? Rahasia. …baiklah, kapan-kapan kutraktir, dasar kau ini. Terima kasih, ya. Malam."

_Tuuut…_

Akaba berbalik dan bertanya kepada Wakana, "hei, apa aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu sampai kau sembuh?"

Wakana _cengo_ untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>viii<strong>.

"Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Sembrono."

"Kau yang sembrono."

"Maniak gitar."

"Maniak berkas-berkas kantor—hei, ini tidak ada hubungannya!"

Wakana memutar bola matanya, "yah, yah, terserah. Nah, boleh aku tidur sekarang? Obatnya sudah kuminum, kan?"

Akaba terdiam sejenak, perlahan menghela nafas, "iya, iya. Lagipula sudah tidak sedingin tadi," ucapnya sembari menyentuh kening Wakana.

Mengangguk, Wakana bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke lemari. Akaba terlihat kebingungan.

Selimut?

"Jika kau mau tidur, bisa memakai kamar di sebelah kamarku. Ini selimutnya bila kau merasa kedinginan," saran Wakana sembari tersenyum kecil, "ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya, Pak Dokter. Haha."

Akaba menautkan alisnya, "kamar sebelah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku tidur di sofa di kamar ini? Sepertinya itu lebih baik, supaya kalau terjadi apa-apa aku bisa langsung tahu."

"Terserah kau, hanya kusarankan lebih baik kau di kamar sebelah. Kau mau tidur di sofa kayuku itu? Bisa rematik, lho."

Kau bohong, Wakana. Wajahmu sebenarnya sudah memerah—berterimaksihlah kepada cahaya temaram bulan yang sudah menutupi warna wajahmu, Akaba menjadi tidak menyadari bila warna wajahmu sudah berubah.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>ix<strong>.

Akaba memutuskan tidur di sofa, tidak seperti saran Wakana yang menyuruhnya tidur di kamar sebelah.

Dia sudah memastikan jika Wakana sudah tertidur. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jam tidurnya—yang tadi terpotong karena Wakana.

Sebentar, dia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu.

Kakinya terpaku sejenak, perlahan dia membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekati Wakana—yang tengah bermain dengan mimpinya.

Ucapan selamat malam; sebuah kecupan lembut di kening.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>x<strong>.

Di mimpi Wakana, dia bertemu pangeran berpakaian serba merah dan pangeran itu mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.**xi**.

Akaba yakin, malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Dan dipastikan, dalam hati dia mengutuk jantungnya yang terpompa terlalu cepat—membuat kedua pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

(wahwahwah, ada apa ini~?)

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>xii<strong>.

Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui sela-sela tirai berwarna krem itu. Burung-burung gereja berkicau merdu dengan riang—terlalu riang sampai membuat gadis beriris _hazel_ itu terbangun dengan malas dan mengutuknya.

Dia masih mengantuk.

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, sekejap, dia menghirup bau sedap melewati batang hidungnya—yang sepertinya menggodanya dengan penuh ejekan.

_Bau omelet,_ Wakana membatin, _siapa yang memasaknya?_

Dia memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan—dengan ogah-ogahan—ke dapur apartemennya dengan memakai _cardigan_ hitam miliknya.

"Pagi, tidur nyenyak?"

—dia disambut dengan senyuman lembut dan aroma harum dari sepiring omelet yang dipegang pemuda itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>xiii<strong>.

"Aku akan berangkat kerja," suara nyaring itu membuat Akaba tersentak.

"Tidak boleh."

"Aku. Mau. Berangkat. Kerja." Gadis ayu itu menekankan kata-katanya.

"Tidak. Boleh." Akaba ikut menekankan katanya sembari mencuci piring—yang baru saja mereka berdua pakai. "Kondisimu masih belum baik."

Wakana menggerutu. Sedikit tidak terima dengan hipotesis Akaba.

"Turuti atau—"

Wakana segera memotongnya, "—aku tidak akan mengurusmu lagi bila sakit. Yayaya, kau sudah bilang itu beberapa kali—dan anehnya kau masih saja mengurusku," ucap Wakana sembari memutar matanya.

Akaba membungkam mulutnya dan membuang mukanya. Dia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda, mencuci piring.

Wah, apa maksud dengan rona tipis di pipimu itu, Akaba~?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>xiv<strong>.

Tahukah kalian bila sahabat bisa menjadi cinta?

Sepertinya itu tengah dialami oleh kedua insan itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong>xv<strong>.

Akaba memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Wakana sampai kondisinya benar-benar baik—dan dia tidak main-main.

Wakana hanya menghela nafas, toh, dia mendapatkan keuntungan.

Habis masakan buatan Akaba nomor satu bagi Wakana saking enaknya, sih—dan Wakana tidak usah repot-repot memasak lagi.

(Dasar licik.)

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>T<strong>__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinued_—


End file.
